The present invention relates to a gripping apparatus for longitudinally transporting a panel of adhesive material, the apparatus including a carriage movably guided in the longitudinal direction, and remote-controlled holding tongs disposed at the carriage, the tongs having arms with mutually facing interior sides which are configured to reduce adhesion.
Before panels of SMC (sheet molding compound) resin mat material, which is of particular interest here, are formed or worked into pressed objects, the covering sheets of release paper which usually protect the unworked SMC resin mat material, must be removed from the panels and (in the normal case) the panels are subdivided into rectangular mat strips from which mat packets are formed by placing several mat strips on top of one another. Mat strips of different widths may be produced as follows. If only a transverse cut of the panel is made, the width of the panel of material remains unchanged. However, if the panel is subdivided in both the longitudinal and transverse directions, mat strips are formed whose width is less than the width of the panel of material.
With a view toward better economy and less susceptibility to malfunction, the production of the mat strips should take place in such a manner that before the panel of material is subdivided in the transverse direction or in the longitudinal and transverse directions, the covering sheets should be removed. This avoids contact between the cutting mechanism and the covering sheets which are usually made of metal foil. After removal of the covering sheets, the further transport of the exposed panel of adhesive material into the region of the cutting apparatus and the subsequent depositing of the mat strip or strips on a transporting apparatus requires the use of at least one gripping apparatus which grips the end section of the panel of adhesive material, carries the material along and, after completion of the cutting process or processes, releases the panel of material.